You're Not Alone
by Summer Rushes
Summary: Fragile hearts should not be played with. In fact, none should. Anita, Jenny and Abby all try to stay sane throughout the crazy adventure of the Egyptians finally crossing roads with the Greeks and Romans. (Rated T because I'm not sure- but not exactly implying that anything "bad" should happen. :) ) Art by Burdge. burdge.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Not Alone**

**No PJO, HOO or Kane Chronicle characters belong to me. All belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Some OOCs and others may pop up later on in story. **

**Later on some other interesting characters and an new idea will come into the story. Please, do not use the idea. **

**Anyways, read on!**

Hey everyone!

So this is my very first story. Please, please give me some reviews. I'm very excited for this one. This story is supposed to be after the Blood of Olympus-but I'm not sure what will happen in the last epic book (sadly, and obviously.)

And if you'd like to know the other character's backrounds/stories then go check out the Why Me? Titan's Curse Edition by my best mate, Daughter of the Lion. Mitchel Musso Forever will be in this story as well. All three of us know each other pretty well, if you haven't noticed yet.

Enjoy! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1

Anita

I panted, stumbling over a gnarled tree root and nearly falling on the crunchy dead leaves that covered the forest floor.

I quickly regained my balance once standing up straight again, then pressed deeper into the forest.

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I could hear Nico yell from behind me. The worry in his voice scared me. So I ran even faster, ignoring the searing pain in my right arm.

Suddenly I ran straight into a pine tree and got the breath knocked out of me. I fell backwards and landed on my back in aching pain, then struggled to get back up and hurt to run farther away with boiling emotions. But their running steps already caught up with me.

I panicked at the drumming sound of their steps, scrambling against the tree with my back against the pokey bark. My breath quickened.

I could see Nico's shadow stretched across the forest floor, searching all around for me. Then someone taller caught up with him.

"Can you find her?" Percy asked breathlessly. They searched for a silent moment. I stifled a sob. That's when I saw their heads snap towards me. I held up my hands in front of me in an X as a useless defense.

Both Percy and Nico rushed across the crunchy leaves carefully and knelt in front of me.

"Anita, its okay," I heard my brother whisper quietly. They paused for a stilled moment in front of me, until the wretched cries of horror erupted from deep inside of me.

Nico knelt in front of me and put his hands on my shaking shoulders as I sobbed.

"I'm sorry- I didn't know you knew him." Nico apologized with a breaking voice. I just continued to let all the tears inside of me come out. I wrapped my arms around my knees, attempting to hide my horrible tears and shut the world out. But the huge cut on my bicep I received from when I was running away reminded me not to as I stretched my arm around my knees. The cut replied to my action with a sharp sting.

I gasped, holding my injury. Percy inched closer, examining it.

"That looks pretty bad, sis. We should take care of it. Like, right now." He urged. I sniffled and already knew my answer.

"Not with _that_ thing at Camp. Do you not understand me?" The tears on my face paused for a second as I irritatingly raised my voice with every word. "He's a monster. Literally. And he tricked me. He tricked me so bad that I don't want to go anywhere near to where he was or is. I don't care about anything right now. Just please, go. If you want to take care of my huge cut that basically _he_ caused, then bring the stuff out here. But there is _no way_ that I am going back to that place with him there right now." I said sternly. Percy sighed, his face relaxing.

He finally scooted closer, engulfing me in one of his famous hugs. I held him close, careful to not stretch my large cut anymore.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my shoulder. My crying resumed, except quieter this time. "I'm sorry." My older brother repeated again. I clung onto him, nuzzling my face into his worn Camp Half Blood shirt. He smelled like the ocean. I breathed the scent in difficultly because of my stuffed nose, and willingly stopped my dramatic fit.

"You didn't know," I whispered. "It's not your fault. But I'm still scared. He broke my heart- no, he shredded it." We stayed there at the base of the pine tree for a comforting moment until I felt Nico put his hand on top of mine. I opened my eyes while I hugged my brother and looked into Nico's dark and caring ones, glowing in the bright moonlight.

I shared a hug with Nico as well, and he rubbed my back to calm me.

"Please don't leave me. Either of you." I whispered. Nico let go of me, and I watched his every move. I didn't let him go, holding his hand as he took off his jacket but letting it slip twice to let him take it off and to drape the warm leather over me. My scratchy throat failed to work for a second, so I mouthed "Thank you," to him.

"We won't. We promise." Percy grinned softly at me from behind Nico. "Chiron is taking care of _him_ right now. We'll Iris-message every so often to see when he's officially gone, okay, sis?" He asked. I nodded numbly.

"But for now, we need to get to the nearest river to heal you." He said.

Nico agreed, but added, "I can wrap and clean the cut until the morning. It'll be easier to see the way then. For now, I'm pretty sure I have some ingredients to keep of infection. And if I don't, we can stay in Rachel's cave. I'm sure we'll find supplies there. No one will be out besides us tonight."

"But how far is it from here?" I asked hoarsely. He pointed west, and I could see a clearing which opened into a field bathed in the moonlight with a pile of boulders in the center. They waited expectantly for my answer in silence. Finally, I agreed with a sigh.

"Let's get going." Percy stated, standing up. Nico offered me a hand and I gladly took it.

"We can shadow travel. Hold onto me." Nico said. I clung onto his arm as a clear answer. Percy put his hand on his shoulder.

Then we bolted into the night, even farther away from Julian.

* * *

So... what do you guys think?

And to anyone who has read the Kane Chronicles series- remember Julian? Yes? No?

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people!

Thanks for the (two) reviews. You guys are the best!

I'm just hoping that other people will visit this as well.

I feel like this is just a filler-in chapter.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

I leaned against the hard rock, soaking in every bit of the morning sun. The darkness just reminded me of him- so I guess it just made sense for me to bathe in it's opposite.

But I couldn't shake off the feeling that the camp wouldn't get rid of him. I just wanted him away. There's nothing left to say.

I heard a rustle in the tall grass and snapped my head to the side, then relaxed when I saw Nico's messy hair pop out of the cave I was standing in front of.

"You okay?" He asked as he stood, approaching me. He held a length of tan cloth in his hand. I shrugged, uselessly rubbing my injured arm. I couldn't stop the constant pain in the huge wound. I stared down at the almost blood-soaked bandage on my bicep. My dark skin had numerous scratches and streaks of dirt around it. The first thing I should do is to take a shower after this- but only if that monster is gone.

Nico started to unwind the large bandage that he managed to wrap around my arm last night so he could replace it with the fresh one from Rachel's cave. Why does a teenage girl who lives in a cave have a bunch of sheets that are perfect for wrapping up bandages? I don't know- you should ask her when she comes to glow her green eyes and have an ancient voice speak out of her.

He gently brushed my long black hair away from my face. "Someone didn't get much sleep." He stated.

"Are the bags under my eyes really standing out this time?" I asked. Nico reluctantly nodded. "Well, I'm not the only one." I hinted. It took him a second to process my words.

"Hey- I've always had tired eyes!" He exclaimed. Grinning, I shook my head and stared across the field, awaiting the arrival of Percy. Suddenly, I felt the large wound reveal on my arm- the slight breeze stung it sharply. I flinched, but the son of Hades carefully held of my arm to clean it. I did my best to ignore the itching pain, and focused back on the tall pine trees.

Percy left this morning to go back to camp. I let him go after both him and Nico reasoned with me- the Iris-Messages we attempted to send weren't working. How would we find out if that thing- Julian- was gone?

Percy also complained that last night I continually slapped him in my sleep. I guess this is payback? I'm not sure. Nico slept outside. He said he woke up in the middle of the night and heard me slap Percy hard. Oh well- can't blame this demigod for having bad dreams, can you?

I felt Nico finish wrapping my wound, bringing me back into reality.

"Uh... what's happening?" He asked. I blinked, oblivious to the answer of his question.

"What?" I asked, sort of dazed.

"Your hands…" He trailed off, releasing his grip. I glanced down, doing a double- take.

Tiny hieroglyphs floated around the palms of my hands and my wrists. My eyes widened with surprise- this has never happened before! I freaked out- attempting to brush them off my hands. I sighed with relief, glad it worked. They floated off into the breeze like queer eraser shavings, hovering in mid-air.

"Is that somehow related to Julian?" Nico asked. I grimaced at the mention of his name.

"Sorry, I-"

"No, it's okay. I… I don't know. But I do know that I've just wanted him gone ever since the last day I was at the 21st Nome."

I looked Nico's dark eyes then shut my own, slowly continuing my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! 

Thanks SO much for reviewing! _  
_

Sanubis Lover: Thanks so much! You're so nice! And yes and no. Because of the clash of the Egyptians and Greeks and Romans- there will be lots of... "love triangles," I guess you can say. It's alright. I'm glad you reviewed anyway. Thank you! And here's another chapter! :)

Eden: I'll try not to!

And I also want to tell everyone that this week is very busy for me. I have finals and I need to go somewhere all day for three days. I'm also scrimmaging some activity that I'm doing later in the week. I just have lots going on- I'm sorry. So I think that you should expect an update around Friday and the weekend.

By the way- I also feel like this chapter is a filler-in... again. Please bear with me if you really like this story. I hope you guys like it.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"It all started when I found out my mother was Egyptian," I continued. "These crazy dreams invaded my mind at night- I finally set out to find the answers to my questions.

"I discovered the 21st Nome and moved in there for about eight months, training hard and following the path of Nephthys. Of course, along the way I found someone… His name was Julian."

"Anyways, we were always together. He changed some of his practice times so we could hang out all the time. But then- that's when a certain goddess came in. And she isn't Egyptian.

"Aphrodite decided to have some fun. She basically messed with my love life- which is totally _not_ cool. And sorry about this, Nico- this is the past. I don't love him anymore." Nico slowly nodded his head.

"So we had to break up eventually. We did. All my friends just kept on telling us to get back together, but… the gods kept stopping us. I think Ares encouraged Aphrodite to keep it up. Wherever we went, she always kept is apart physically and mentally. When I wasn't with him I couldn't remember the way he looked or talked- I also started to get strange thoughts about hating him. But then I knew it was a trick. And for the physical part- when we ran off somewhere, or at least tried to- something always fell and trapped us apart. One time a huge oak tree suddenly uprooted and fell towards both of us. We were nearly killed." I shivered at the memory.

"So you never got together again after that?" Nico asked. I nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"It was a crazy time then. I was split between visiting Camp and the Nome, and trying to not let anyone find out that each place existed- and that I was Egyptian and a demigod." I sighed deeply and shut my eyes.

"Abby was with Leo at that time. Leo… he made a machine that scanned people and determined who they are, like a demigod or mortal, and their age. It worked for monsters as well. Anyway, only a couple people knew that Abby, Jenny and I were Egyptian. Leo was in that circle. Julian went missing around the time Leo made the machine. I was really stressed and scared- I still cared about him then. Leo scanned and searched everywhere on his machine." My voice cracked.

Nico placed his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to tell me all of it." He said quietly, but I shook my head.

"I just hate remembering it, but… it's fine. Leo- he discovered that Julian is not a human, demigod, or Egyptian. He is a monster who can disguise himself and also Tartarus' right handed helper, somehow banished to the depths of the pit itself."

I opened my eyes, glancing at Nico with his wide, surprised eyes.

"So you can see why I strongly... dislike him. He was pretending the whole time!" I exclaimed and sighed in frustration, crossing my arms and leaning against the hard rock.

Then I did a double-take at movement behind Nico in the woods. Gritting my teeth, I spotted something I never _ever_ wanted to see for the rest of my life.

Julian.


End file.
